Orko's Return
is the 118th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. (Ink & Paint DVD booklet description: Beast Man and Trap Jaw, acting independently from Skeletor, use some stolen magical seeds alongside the Amber Crystal of Millarca to grow a huge impenetrable fortress. From their new base of operations the villains use the crystal to magically steal Orko away from the Royal Palace, and demand Eternia's entire supply of Photanium, in exchange for Orko's release. What appears to be a straightforward rescue mission turns out to be a lot harder than first thought when He-Man and Man-At-Arms bid a hasty retreat from the awesome power of the fortress!) Synopsis Moral Orko: "Hi kids, I wanted to talk to you for a moment about today's show. You saw me playing tricks on my enemies, all sorts of tricks. And it was pretty funny. But sometimes people try to play tricks on each other for fun. Well, it isn't! Lots of times a trick can scare your friends, or even hurt them. So , play it safe and leave the tricks to the pros, like me!" Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Polti Queen *Queen Marlena *King Randor *Sorceress Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Evil-Lyn (mentioned) *Trap Jaw Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms * Linda Gary as Teela, the Sorceress and Polti Queen * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, King Randor, Trap Jaw and Attak Trak * Erika Scheimer as Polti warrior and Polti mother Behind the Scenes *Script was approved August 22, 1984 and final script revision took place January 15, 1985. *Trap Jaw's meal is called Geflin Grease Pie in the script and it can only be eaten by mechanical beings such as him. *Writer J. Larry Carroll reused the Crystal of Millarca name for the Amulet of Millarca in the Filmation Ghostbusters series episode titled Little Big Bat. Continuity *Beast Man mentions Roast Gooble, a Trollan delicacy introduced in Trouble in Trolla. *The animation of Beast Man throwing seeds is based on the rotoscoped stock animation of He-Man's overhead sword chop. *The shot of Teela holding Man-At-Arms' shoulder is a reanimated version of a sequence in which Teela held He-Man's shoulder seen in The Sleepers Awaken and ''The Problem with Power. A version in which Teela is replaced by the Sorceress is seen in ''Origin of the Sorceress. Gallery Orkos Return 01.png Orko's Return yellow.png Orkos Return 03.png Orkos Return 04.png Orkos Return 05.png Orkos Return 06.png Orkos Return 07.gif Orkos Return 08.png Orkos Return 09.png Orkos Return 10.png Orkos Return 11.png Orkos Return 12.png Orkos Return 13.png Orkos Return 14.gif Orkos Return 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *Orko's refreshingly original spell! *Deciphering Orko's spell... External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *Orko's refreshingly original spell! *Deciphering Orko's spell... Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes